


Tadashi Is Here

by pugas



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Creepy, Creepy Fluff, Horror, M/M, Poor Hiro, Sorry Not Sorry, Tadashi be ded, god im a mess, idk if you can classify this as a horror also..., idk if you can classify this as a relationship. probably not..... idk lmao, somebody tell me so i can retag, what are tags. f it bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3791557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pugas/pseuds/pugas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiro is in denial and its making the people around him nuts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tadashi Is Here

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in econ class lmao. cause econ can suck this. it sounded really creepy-horror in my head but when i started writing it down it just seemed... cute?.. lol  
> ahwells
> 
> #noragrets
> 
> if you guys dont like it then *hmph. it was a good past time for drama, econ, and on the ride home anyways

"But.. Tadashi is here."

 

Tadashi Hamada.

 

Considered the epitome of a special brother, Tadashi was incredibly kind, inspirational, and diligent. Everybody simply needs someone like Tadashi, whether brother or nephew, to look out for them. Willing to soothe and lend a helping hand to anyone in need, he easily made his way into everybodys heart; and broke them with his last breathe.

 

The death of Tadashi wasn't an easy thing to cope. It had already been two weeks since the funeral and with that time, everybody mourned, everybody cried, and everybody said their final goodbyes; with one exception.

 

Two days into his funeral, Hiro was oddly not showing any signs of grievance. Aunt Cass lightly brushed off his behavior as just another alternative to a coping mechanism. On the night of the second, Aunt Cass decided to make her round and check up on her nephew, just to see if everything was alright. As she was inching closer towards his room, she heard Hiro talking to someone, presumably somebody on the phone. She couldn't clearly make out what the conversation was but the fact that he was showing signs of vivacity made her feel just a little bit relaxed. Deciding it was best to not disturb him, Aunt Cass made her way to her bedroom and slept.

 

The morning of the third day was somewhat disturbing. Aunt Cass had tried her best since Tadashis death to continue on with her daily routine. Flipping pancakes in one pan while frying some bacon in another, Aunt Cass spotted Hiro from the corner of her eye and addressed her usual morning greetings. As Hiro sat down at the dining table waiting for his breakfast, Aunt Cass struck up a conversation, questioning who he was talking to last night.

 

"I was talking to Tadashi,  _duh_."

 

Aunt Cass came to a sudden halt. Unable to fathom the words that came straight from her nephews mouth, all she could do was stand there frozen confused and bewildered by his sudden answer. The smell of burning pancakes and bacon struck her and immediately brought her back to life. Cursing under her breath, she quickly tended to the situation and turned off the stove.

 

Feeling a bit taken aback and thinking that maybe Hiro was perhaps in denial, Aunt Cass stammered while trying to spit out the cold hard truth, "Sweetie... uhm.. Tadashis.. gone.."

 

Hiro posed a nonplussed expression and stared at the seat next to him.

 

"But.. Tadashi is here."

 

She could only gape, perplexed. Hesitant on how to handle such a situation, she decided it was best to press the truth further onto Hiro as lying wouldn't do anybody any favors. But it was useless. Their morning went on in repetition as Aunt Cass tried her best to explain his denial while Hiro repeatedly denied the denial.

 

Feeling a sense of discomfort and dishonesty, Hiro decided to skip out on the breakfast and head for school. Aunt Cass became worried and distraught at his behavior, it clearly wasn’t something that should stick around. She knew Hiro loved Tadashi deeply but this sort of conduct wasn’t something that would be condoned, especially by his friends. Aunt Cass quickly dashed to the phone and dialed Honey Lemons number to inform her and the gang the event of the morning.

 

A week had already gone by and there was still no progress. Each and everyday, they would try their best to explain the situation to Hiro about how Tadashi was already deceased, nothing could bring him back. But each and everyday, Hiro would give them the same response, “Tadashi is here. H-He’s right there!”

 

The harder they tried to press the truth onto Hiro, the crazier he became. With every push, he would pull away. The repeated explanations became tiring and Hiros hysterical behavior grew along. Locking himself in his room while frantically screaming, “Tadashi is here!” has led the group to believe it wasn’t something that would go away. Slowly, they started to just accept and condone it, deciding to lie their way through hoping it would gradually disappear on its own. As they slowly accepted Tadashis existence, Hiros hysterical condition slowly receded.

 

While the group of five cautiously and gently accepted Tadashi ‘ _being here_ ’, a different lot of group didn’t, which leads up to the second week. Honey Lemon, Go go, Wasabi, and Fred decided to spread the news around the SFIT campus informing them to let Hiro be as it is. Some understood the situation, while others… not so much. The others who refused to undertake such facade decided it was best to face the truth and tell Hiro upright that Tadashi is in fact gone.

 

That was when things took a turn for the worse. Anyone that openly denied Tadashis existence, died under strange circumstances ranging from death by car crash to committing suicide. From that point on anybody that valued their life would never even for a second think of Tadashi as dead.

 

Everybody in the campus, everybody in town started to act as if he was alive. They openly spoke to him during class, offered to walk home together, and even decided it was best to take down any funeral memorabilias. For the next few years, it was as if Tadashi never went away.

 

At this point no one knew if anybody actually believed that he was here but it didn't matter, everybody was too afraid to ask. But amongst the group of people who was still reluctant to accept Tadashis existence, was Aunt Cass. Although she openly denied his existence, strangely enough nothing ever happened to her. People speculated that maybe it was because she was his aunt while others just presumed she was lucky. Whatever the reason, Aunt Cass was alive. From time to time she would lose it, still trying her hardest to press on the fact that he just is gone, but seeing that the whole town had already turned, afraid for their life, she gave up.

 

Time passed by and it was already time for Hiros graduation ceremony. It was that time of the year, everybody was happy, sad, and just a whole mix of indescribable emotions. As the valedictorian, Hiro gave his best wishes, congratulated everyone, and gave his thanks to Tadashi for supporting him throughout the college life. As soon as the speech ended the graduating class rose up, threw their hats into the air and applauded.

 

Stepping down from the podium, Hiro spotted Aunt Cass and the gang waiting for him by the exit. Wanting to take some pictures as a remembrance of this day, they headed outside to stand by the cherry blossom trees.

 

"Hiro sweetie, hold still!"

 

While the others wait for their turn, Hiro held up his diploma, a bouquet of flowers, and smiled brightly at the Polaroid camera as it clicked and flashed.

 

Putting the undeveloped photo inside the album she bought, Aunt Cass proceeded to take more photos of the group. Placing them neatly inside the little slots of the photo album, the gang proceeded to head over to Aunt Cass's to celebrate the joyous moment.

 

Their mini after party lasted throughout the night. The group was well hung over on the couch and the floor while Aunt Cass stood before them hands on her hips, shaking her head.

 

She decided now was the best time to check if the photos were fully developed with all the drunkards lying around dead sleep. Taking a seat at the dining table, she opened the cover of the photo album preparing herself to fully indulge the cuteness that was her nephew. Instead she sat there, frozen, perturbed, and utterly confused.

 

Standing next to Hiro in a photo.. was a man.. that looked like.. _Tadashi_?

 

She rubbed both her eyes in defiance. There was no way he was in this photo. Rapidly flipping through the pages of the album, Aunt Cass found that whichever photo Hiro was in, Tadashi was standing next to him side by side, smiling.

 

Recalling back to her memories, Aunt Cass tried her best to remember anybody standing next to Hiro as she took these pictures and came up empty handed. She looked up and stared at Hiro, completely frightened.

 

Hiro woke up to the sound of a click and the sudden flash of brightness. Recovering from his grogginess, he steadily rose up to see Aunt Cass standing before him, petrified.

 

"You were right.." Aunt Cass stuttered as she continued, "T-Tadashi is here.."

 

Dropping the barely developed photo onto the floor, Hiro caught a glimpse of what was on it.

 

Tadashi was leaning onto a sleeping Hiro, planting a kiss on his forehead.

 


End file.
